


All Hallows' Eve

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Toph attend Sokka's Halloween party. Essentially, it's Toph making a lot of blind jokes. T for brief profanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Similar to our universe, and the Gaang is roughly college age.

"Zuzu!" Azula scolded. "You really oughtn't to participate in these vulgar holidays. _They're beneath you!_ " she hissed.

Zuko sighed. "Unlike you, Azula, I happen to enjoy Halloween. Besides, Toph's excited for it."

His sister sneered as she rose from her chair. "Associating with the commoners again?" she asked as she lit a cigarette.

Zuko flushed. "She's not a commoner!" he exclaimed. "She's one of the smartest and most exciting people I know."

Azula smirked. "Oh, Zuzu, you _are_ in love!" she proclaimed sarcastically. "Don't you realize by now that love is _foolish!?_ " she continued, blowing her cigarette smoke in his face to make him cough. "When you start trusting people, you give up power!"

Zuko shook his head in annoyance. "You'll understand someday that there are more important things than power," he muttered. "But for now, I'm leaving. _Goodbye._ "

As he left, slamming the door behind him, Azula shook her head and clicked her tongue patronizingly. _Poor Zuzu_ , she thought. _He'll never learn to avoid all this shame and humiliation._

**#####**

Zuko adjusted his costume as he waited for Toph to answer the doorbell. He didn't have long before she opened the door in a winged brown costume.

"Hi, Toph," he greeted. "Uh... a bat costume?"

"Yeah," she answered bluntly. Then, correctly taking his silence to indicate confusion, she explained. "You know. Because I'm _blind_ ," she added, waving her hand in front of her face and grinning. "What are you dressed as?"

"A vampire," he replied, looking down at his starched white shirt and black slacks and cape.

"I'd compliment you on it if I could see it," Toph said. "Why'd you choose it, though? That _Twilight_ shit hasn't gotten to you, has it?"

Zuko chuckled. "No. I'm just not very creative with costumes, I guess. Ty Lee put it together," he admitted.

"It looks great anyway," Katara assured him as she came up to stand behind Toph.

He smiled. "Thanks. Are you coming along?" he asked.

Toph piped up before Katara had a chance to answer. "No, Aang's coming over so they can hand out candy to trick-or-treaters," she told him in a mockingly singsong voice. "You lily livers just don't like to have fun!" she yelled over her left shoulder.

"I'm on your other side, Toph."

"Oh."

Katara began pushing Toph onto the porch. "Have fun at the party!" she urged. "And stay safe! There are lots of crazy people out there," she warned.

"Okay, mom," Toph cut her off, waving her hand to emphasize the interruption. "Let's go, Zuko."

"Bye, Katara," Zuko called as Toph dragged him toward the sidewalk.

Katara shook her head and smiled as she watched them go. Some things would never change.

**#####**

A few minutes later, Sokka greeted Toph and Zuko at his door, dressed in gold and red.

"You're here!" he cried, as if welcoming them back from the dead. Toph and Zuko immediately found themselves smothered in a involuntary group hug. As Sokka released them, Zuko asked the question he'd intended to bring up before Sokka had cut off his windpipe.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Sokka frowned. "I'm Wonder Woman. Isn't it clear?"

Toph laughed. "Sure, Sokka. It looks great on you."

"Well, thank you, Toph," Sokka beamed. "I knew someone would appreciate — oh." He sighed, exasperated. "You'll never stop doing that, will you?"

Toph grinned. "Never."

Suki walked into the entryway behind Sokka and smiled a greeting. "Come on in," she urged. "There are only a few others here right now."

As soon as Zuko and Toph entered the apartment, they were nearly plowed over by a figure in white. "Sorry!" Aang cried from inside his ghost costume. "I'm running late to get to Katara's!"

"The trick-or-treaters will wait for you, Twinkletoes," Toph said as Zuko helped him back to his feet.

"But I don't want to let Katara down!" Aang gasped.

Zuko chuckled. _He's really got it bad_ , he thought.

"I'd better go! See you later, everyone!" Aang called as he ran out the door.

"Well, that was exciting," Sokka said calmly. He turned to Toph and Zuko with a grin as he reached behind him. "Would you care for some" — he whipped his hands back in front of him — "caramel apples?" he offered.

"You're holding pretzel sticks," Zuko informed him.

"Oh." Sokka blushed. "Would you like some pretzel sticks?" he corrected himself, his embarrassment raising his voice a full step.

"Nah," Toph said, apparently unconcerned with politeness. "We're just here to have fun and dance. Right, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me Zuzu!" Zuko shook his head. "I hate it when my sister calls me that."

"Sorry," Toph apologized half-heartedly. "Can I call you Koko?" she teased.

Zuko tried to suppress his groan, while Sokka stared at them in mixed amusement and slight annoyance. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
